Broken Bond
by JMbuilder
Summary: Rita always thought that has a good relationship with her kids. But, one day, she discovers that the bond with his son ended up cracking. Rated K Plus for safe. Alternate Ending to Cereal Offender. Reflexion of bond between Rita and Lincoln.


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here! Welcome to the first one-shot I will publish on this website.**

**Anyways, this story will have a BIG focus on Rita and Lincoln's relationship. From what I have seen, it is in the 6 worst relationships of the Loud Family. Why? Apart from Novel Idea, there is no episode that Rita ends up bonding with Lincoln alone. In my opinion, I hate it happening. I don't like Rita when she looks like that she doesn't care about Lincoln. There is the episode Loudest Yard, where she forced Lincoln into a sport. It may be to make him active but putting into a sport that he has fear of being knocked out? Sorry, but I can't accept this. Then, there is Cereal Offender where has the WORST Rita appearance I've ever seen. She completely ignores Lincoln's explanations, that he was trying to tell the truth. Thank god that the ending was good or this episode would be bad as Save The Date.**

**In the case of fanfics, isn't much better. There is almost no fanfic that I've ever found about a bond between them. In the max, only "Like Mother, Like Son". In the case of chapters focused on their relationship... There is Brother in Shade and short of in No Such Luck, No Such Love.**

**I hope that you understand my point. Before reading, sorry if Lincoln was OOC but, in my opinion, it would be inevitable for him to behave like that.**

**Now let's go, my friends! Enjoy!**

**Broken Bond**

Ah... Royal Woods. Who doesn't recognize this city? The birds are chirping, the kids are playing, some office employees are doing something on the computers and the chefs are cooking like it wasn't noticeable this latter one. Nothing can destroy this moment. I know that because there is no warning of natural disaster, there won't be any infestat-

Voice: I HATE YOU, RITA!

Well... Unless that the infestation can be of hatred. But... Where it's heard this voice?!? Let's see.

Right now, we see a certain white-haired boy with a crying but mad face, while holding one of his cheeks, running away. Meanwhile, at a specific van, there were 12 people inside. 11 of them were his sisters, that had shocked faces and the other one is the mother, that is covering her mouth, in shock and forming two tiny tears. And who they are? Obviously, it's the Loud girls and Rita, while the running boy is Lincoln. But one question: What in the world occurred? Well... Let's rewind because I require to comprehend this too.

We all know that, in a family, the bonds between each relative are not entirely stable. Between the most loved and the most hated. Luckily, most of the population reached to the most loved. However, there are many moments that these bonds can be broken and this is what happened.

In a long story, it all started a month ago, when Rita forced Lincoln on American Football. Even though that was for a good reason, that was to not be lazy, but forcing doing something was not the answer. In that, Lincoln was scared because he could get beaten up and decides to convince Lynn, after a whole session of exercising, to take his place. It worked very well until the big game, that the trick was discovered. Thanks to that, Lincoln ends up making his team lose the game, getting beat up by the team and... After coming back home, Rita and Lincoln had an argument. Lincoln tried to explain but his mother didn't want to hear him and ground him for two weeks. And... This bond started to crack.

Lincoln started to have disappointment on her mother and be closer to everyone else to relieve his frustrations. He didn't even speak to her unless was for basic moments, like answering her calls or saying if he was alright. The boy always hid the hate, soo his mother never had a suspicion of that. Until six days later, one of the sisters, that was Leni, heard some talk of Lincoln, in his room, by the door, that hated his mother for being disrespectful against him, in similar words that he wrote for the worst sister ever. She told her mother and Rita was shocked at this but decided to not say anything and talk with him but she ends up forgetting due to her job, tasks and the Comic Fan's running out to something. Hey! It's not easy to remember with all of this stress!

And today... The thing just got into the climax of the moment.

Lincoln saw in his tv, a commercial of a new cereal and asked his mother to buy it. Fortunately, he calmed down his hate soo he had no difficulty of asking. After a lot of convincing, Rita proposed to Lincoln to buy all the groceries of the list with his sisters and, if there was still enough money, he can buy the cereal. But we all know what happened: Distractions, chaos and the ban at the end. During the ride to home, Rita scolded Lincoln for being irresponsible. He tried to explain and his mother cut him out like he was some type of liar. When she said that the conversation was over, unlike what happened on the episode... The situation escalated. Lincoln started an argument with his mother that she was being a bad mother and Rita was scolding him more for talking back to her, not without stopping the Vanzilla, in a second. After minutes of yelling and of the Loud sisters covering their eyes, the Novel Lover did something that marked the damage of their bond: She slapped her own son.

After the silence dominated, Lincoln started to whimper due to his slap. While the Loud girls were shocked, Rita registered what she did and regretted instantly. He tried to apologize while putting a hand on his shoulder, but he ends up slapping her hand and, in a mask of tears and fury, he yelled out the hurtful words we heard. Then, he unlocks his seat's belt, open the van's door and run away.

Now we are in the present time, with the actions already told. The silence and tension dominated this type of "climax". It didn't take that many seconds of him running away until...

Rita (Yelling out in worry): LINCOLN! LINCOLN! (Notices that he went away) God... What I have done?!? (Cries) How I could do this? Thanks to me, my son hates me!

The sisters were speechless at this. The reason is that was their fault. If they didn't get into trouble, Lincoln and Rita wouldn't have their bond destroyed. If they behaved well, even without treats for them, Lincoln would get the cereal, there would not have any ban and Rita wouldn't be angry or, like happens right now, heartbroken. Nobody wanted to say anything but, when Rita cried on the Vanilla's steering wheel without horning, they couldn't take it anymore.

Lori (Nervous): M-Mom?

Rita (While getting her head up): Y-Yes, sweetie?

Lori (Rubs her back): We know that it's not the best moment but... We have a confession to make (Breaths in and out): This is our fault.

Rita (Confused and stops crying): W-What do you mean by that?

Lori: Well... The thing is...

The next minutes were spent with the Loud sisters telling to their mother what really happen. From what they did to Lincoln began to control them. In the end, they confessed to that, when they discovered the intentions of Lincoln, they were angry for not getting a treat for them. It ends up generating a fight and that was the real reason for the ban from the grocery store. After all of these words, Rita was shocked at this truth. She... Just scolded and blamed his son for nothing! If she listened to him, this wouldn't happen. The Novel Lover started to get an indignant and disappointed face but, instead of yelling at her daughters, she resumes her driving.

Rita (Serious): We will have a talk at home. And I don't want to hear anything from your mouths!

At this, they restarted going back home and silence dominated the situation.

* * *

Right now, Lynn Sr. is taking care of Lily, while his wife and children are out. From what he heard, Rita got a call from the grocery store about their kids getting into trouble. He didn't like it but his wife decided to pick them up herself.

At this moment, the Chef is ending his "job" of changing the baby's diapers, in her room. Then, he gets her on his lap.

Lynn Sr.: And done! (Clears his sweat from his forehead) God... You are very stinky in this situation!

Lily (Giggling): Sowy, dada! (Sorry daddy!)

Lynn Sr. (Ruffing her hair): Don't need to be sorry, sweetie. (Puts her on the ground, near to some toys) Now, I need to cook lunch. Meanwhile, play a little here.

After this, the Chef gets out of the room and went downstairs. Then, he gets to the kitchen and, when he started to think about what he should cook...

BAM!*

The father of the family flinched at this sound and gone to the front door. At that, he sees Lincoln a little red, while frowning.

Lynn Sr.: H-Hey son! Where are your sisters and mother?

Lincoln (Infuriated): They are still driving to here. I came back on foot.

Lynn Sr. (Confused): But why you didn't go with them?

Lincoln: Because I didn't want to see that excuse of a mother in front of me or on my side!

Lynn Sr. (Shocked at that choice of words and scolding): LINCOLN LOUD! You don't call your mother like tha-

Lincoln (Almost breaking down): STOP!

At this, there were no more words. Then, Lincoln breathe in and out, with his hands forming a triangle on his nose. When he ended, he sighs.

Lincoln (Infuriated but calm tone): Please dad... I'm already by a strand of hair due to Rita being disrespectful against me! I don't want to explode in your face. I won't do that to innocent people. Now, excuse me, I need to calm myself down.

The Comic Fan goes upstairs to his room while the patriarch was with a shocked and confused face. The question on his mind was: What did happen to Lincoln be that way? Fortunately, he could discover the answer, when he sees the Vanzilla parking to the front of the garage. Then, Rita and the Loud sisters enter the house.

Lynn Sr.: Hey honey! Hey girls!

Rita (Still disappointed) and Loud girls (Regretting): Hey honey/dad/parental unit...

Lynn Sr.: Someone could explain why Lincoln entered here with an angry face while calling his mother by her name or as an excuse of a mother?

Rita (Sighs): It's a long story... (Glares at her daughters) Girls, sit on the couch or near it while I tell your dad ALL that happened.

When the girls do what their mother instructed, she starts telling her husband all that happens. When she ends, saying that the Chef was shocked and angry at her daughters would be not adequate.

Lynn Sr. (Sighs in frustration): This explains everything. (Frowns at his daughters) Could YOU tell me what was your idea?

Lola: Was not fair that he receives a treat, while we don't!

Rita (Scolding): It is fair! Because he didn't just ask me to buy it if there was still money, that also you didn't even try to help him!

At this, Lola shuts herself up.

Lynn Sr. (Scolding): You really think that you deserve something good after what you did? (His daughters shake their heads) It's good that you recognize that. However, you still deserve to be grounded! But that will be appointed by your mother. (Looks to his wife) Honey, what is the punishment?

Rita: It will surely be two weeks with no tv or going out unless it's to come with us. You are lucky for I have these problems of relationship with my son or you would also be prohibited from doing what you like more. Now, go to your rooms, to think about what you all did until lunch is done!

The Loud girls nod at this, without any objections, and go upstairs. After that, Rita sits on the sofa with her husband, that tries to comfort her.

Lynn Sr.: Dear... You are okay?

Rita (Looks to her husband, with tears on her cheeks falling): Of course I'm NOT ok! I just ignored my son and look the mess I did! Now, he hates me.

Lynn Senior, in those words, had pity of Rita. Sure, she may have slapped her own son. That is a thing that isn't acceptable. But he can't accept seeing his wife heartbroken like that. Soo, he hugs her for further comfort.

Lynn Sr. (Sympathetic): Rita... Look: I can't deny that he is angry at you for no justification. But you can't give up like that. You don't want to leave your bond alone with it still broken. If you do that, he will despise you forever and the love between mother and son will never be restored between you two. (The Novel Lover looks to him) You need to apologize to Lincoln.

Rita (Still sad and crying): How? Saying "Sorry" will be obviously ineffective!

Lynn Sr.: Who said that you should just say "Sorry"? You need to find a way to forgive him and, maybe, have a chat with him. It always works.

Rita sighs and smiles at her husband. She knew that he was right. She may take much time but, if it means to Lincoln stop hating her, it won't be wasted.

Rita: Thanks, honey. Thanks for putting my head in the right place.

Lynn Sr. (Smiles): You're welcome.

* * *

Later, after the lunchtime, the house was quiet. Everyone was in their rooms, silent. There was Lincoln, that was still calming himself down after the disrespectful act of his mother, his sisters, that were regretting and reflecting the situation, Lynn Sr., that was reading a recipe book, and finally, Rita, that was trying to find a way to apologize to her son. There was no moment that anyone talked to each other for 3 hours. After that, the Loud girls have a sister meeting, meaning that the white-haired boy was out of this. During that, Rita was making a glass of water until she hears footsteps. Turning back, she sees her son there.

Rita: Hi sweetie. What do you need?

Obviously, for still being angry, he ignores his mother. Then, he starts making his favorite sandwich of peanut butter and sauerkraut. (What is sauerkraut, anyways?)

Rita: You need help?

Lincoln continues to ignore and the blonde-haired mom stopped attempting to get his attention since it will be a waste of time, trying to talk to him, in this tension. When he goes back upstairs, Rita sighs in despair and finishes her glass of water. When she goes to the living room, she goes to the personal computer of the Loud House. She takes half of an hour to try to find an idea, but that ends up being useless. Then, when she was going back to her room, she hears sneaky footsteps getting downstairs. Turning back, this time, was her daughters.

Rita (Serious): Girls, what are you doing?

Lori: We are going out and... (Notices that Rita is opening her mouth to yell at them) Mom! Let us finish!

Rita (Sighs): Alright. Say what you need to say.

Luna: I'll continue this: We wanted to apologize Lincoln for ruining his chances to get his cereal.

Lucy: Soo, in that thought, we decided to buy it for him in another grocery store.

Leni: Our idea was surprising him, in tomorrow's afternoon, with our apology gift.

Rita (Sees that they are saying the truth): Ok. But I want you to call me when you get in AND out of the store. Understood?

Loud Girls: OK!

Rita: Now, move it!

As they go out of the house and drive away, Rita decides to watch tv instead, to see if there was some idea too. She changes channels to only see some type of advertisement. She could try with comics or action figures but that wasn't near the enough intended. It took 10 minutes until she notices a specific ad and gets an idea, with a lamp above her head turned on. With that, she goes to her phone to see something.

* * *

In the next days, the climate slowly calmed down. Like was told, the Loud Girls surprise Lincoln with the cereal he wanted, in the next morning. Of course, we all know that he forgave them. Of course, since the girls weren't still allowed to watch tv, Lincoln turns off it and eat the cereal with his sisters. When Rita discovers what happened, she gets a smile. However, it fades away as she still needs to apologize to him. Thankfully, she found a way but she has to wait for Saturday.

When that day came, Rita used the bus to go to a certain place. When she reaches there, it's revealed to be the Dairy Land amusement park. Lincoln may have gone there a couple of times but, since it was one of his favorite places, it may work. Anyways, she waits for some time, with a nervous face.

Rita (Thinking): Alright, Rita. Don't blow this away. Just have fun with our son and try to make him happy and then, he may forgive me. But let's not put the guard down. Everything can happen.

After that thinking, a certain van reaches the parking area. Then, Lynn Sr. gets out from there and opens another door, to take his son out, since his eyes were covered with a band. He lied to his own son that he will take him to a surprise because, if he told the truth, he wouldn't go. Well... He wasn't totally lying but he didn't say that was with a certain person.

Lynn Sr.: Alright, kiddo. You are ready?

Lincoln (Excited): Yes dad! I am!

Lynn Sr.: Alright! In 1, 2, 3 and...

At that counting, the Chef takes out the band from his son's eyes. When the Comic Fan notes where he is, he gets happier.

Lincoln: Wow! Dairy Land? Thanks, dad! (Then, he notices his mother and any enthusiasm he had was replaced with disappointment and anger) What are YOU doing here, Rita?!?

Rita: Lincoln, listen to me.

Lincoln: Oh right! (Sarcastic) Let's hear the woman that ignored me like I was some type of a liar!

Rita (Sighing): Lincoln...

Lincoln: If it's to go with you, forget!

Lynn Sr. (Already in Vanzilla): Sorry for lying son! But you shall spend some time with your mother to short the things out! Bye!

At this, the Chef drives away while Lincoln tries to call him to come back.

Lincoln: DAD! DAD! DON'T LET ME HERE WITH HER! (Notices that he went away and sighs. Then, he glances to his mother) Let's see if the park will be good enough to not be smaller than my dissatisfaction, for being here with you, Rita.

After that, Rita sighs and they enter the park. After that, there was no word told to each of them. They went to almost every attraction that the park had. All the times that the Novel Lover tries to look at Lincoln, he constantly turns his eyes away from her or he just ignored. Rita knew that the road to forgiving will not be easy but she still needs to try, no matter what.

Hours later, they are sitting at a bench, after finishing their hot dogs. Lincoln still ignored his mother and Rita gets more worried after each second that pass. In that, she knew that the proverb "Actions speak louder than words" isn't applicable in this situation. With that,...

Rita: Lincoln, can we talk? (No response) Sweetie, listen to me. Me, as a mother, need to talk to you. (Still no response) Look, I know that you are angry but please... Listen to me for a little.

The Comic Fan decides to not resist anymore. He wasn't dumb. God... If he was, all of his plans he made would fail. In that, he sighs and glares at his mom, with a mad face.

Rita (Breathes in and out): Ok... We two know that our relationship was very hurt by what I did. I truly disrespected you by not hearing to your side and slapped you for trying to inform the truth. Your sisters told me everything and I already take care of them.

Lincoln: Well... Now it explains why the hall was silent.

Rita: Look, I'm sorry about it and I really promise to you that it won't happen again. If ends up being false, remember me this and I will remember.

Lincoln snort at this and rolls his eyes.

Lincoln: You are forgetting something. The cereal incident isn't the only reason why I'm angry with you, Rita.

Rita (Surprised): What? What other reason co-?

Lincoln (Interrupting): What happened last month?

The Novel Lover thinks a little to try to remember and when she achieves the objective, she raises an eyebrow.

Rita (Serious): Oh, you are angry at me too for making you do sports? I was helping you to be more active!

Lincoln (Sarcastic again): Wow... I didn't know that getting beaten up by my teammates and being scared of it was healthy!

At that, the mother shuts herself up, at this truth. And now... There is another reason why she should have to listen to his son.

Rita (Rubs her back, regretting again): You were really scared of that?

Lincoln (Yelling): YES! AND YOU WOULD KNOW IT IF YOU HEARD ME FOR A MINUTE!

Rita: Lincoln, I am really sorry for being a bad mother and for ignoring you but please, calm down.

Lincoln (Starts crying): YOU MAY BE SORRY BUT YOU STILL ARE A DISRESPECTFUL PERSON TO ONLY ME!

Rita (Gets up): That is not true!

Lincoln: THEN WHY I HAVE NOT ANY GOOD MEMORY WITH YOU IN MY LIFE AS A 11 YEARS OLD?!?

Rita (Not holding herself up anymore): YES YOU HAVE!

Rita calms herself down, by breathing in and out as Lincoln was shocked at this response.

Lincoln (Confused): Rita? What... Are you mumbling away?

Rita (Sighs): You really don't remember? (Her son shakes his head) Do you remember when it was "Take Your Children To Work Day" and your father misunderstood that was just with girls?

Lincoln (Still not remembering everything): Yes?

Rita: When he went away with your sisters, I felt sorry for you not having an opportunity of going soo, to cheer you up, I decided to bring you to MY work.

The white-haired boy was still uncertain about this until the memories hit him. Now, he remembers that moment.

Lincoln: I remember that. (Confused) And how it can be a good moment? I end up destroying the novel that you were writing.

Rita (Shaking her head, not believing that he doesn't remember): But there is more. Let me remember you.

_*FLASHBACK TO NOVEL IDEA*_

_Rita: Lincoln, you lied to me! You snuck out and you ruined all my hard work!_

_Lincoln: I'm really, really sorry, Mom. I-_

_Rita: But you actually might have done me a favor._

_Lincoln: I-I did what now?_

_Rita: Well, I was originally writing about a bored dental assistant who talks to her pet fish. But honestly, it wasn't going anywhere. But you've just given me a better idea: I'm gonna write about a fearless thrill-seeker with white hair._

_Lincoln: Dr. Feinstein?_

_ Rita: No, silly. You._

_Lincoln: Wow. That's awesome._

_They hug each other at this._

_Lincoln: I'm sorry about putting you through all this. It was really nice of you to bring me here in the first place._

_Rita: That's okay, sweetie. Now, come on. Let's go home. I can't wait to start writing._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Lincoln finally remembers that and smiles. This was the only moment that he got well with his mother.

Lincoln: When we were going home and you asked to explain my adventure, we end up having fun by demonstrating to you how.

Rita (Smiles): If that never happened, we would have a boring time on that day and no bond at all.

Lincoln: Yeah... (Frowning) A bond that cracked after these last incidents...

An awkward silence appears as Rita is biting her lip a little.

Rita: True... (Looks to Lincoln) Sweetie, I will say it again and more times: I'm sorry for ignoring and punishing you unfairly. I wasn't a good mother at that moment. I really want to make the things between us normal again. There is the expression "Actions speak louder than actions" but, from what I'm seeing, that proverb isn't applicable here. (Sighs and knee down to hug him) Please, Lincoln... I want you to forgive me... I can't see you anymore ignoring me... It breaks my heart...

Lincoln was thinking, while his mom hugs him. He should forgive Rita for this? The answer is... Yes, he should. He sees that his mother truly feels regret for what she committed. Sure, Lincoln isn't an angel, but Rita still was not a good relative to him. After these thoughts... He hugs back.

Lincoln (Smiles): I forgive you... mom...

Then, he notices that his mother is crying. With that, he breaks the hug apart and looks to her in the face.

Lincoln: Mom, are you okay? I forgave you.

Rita (Smiling and still crying): I know. This is tears of happiness... God. I never cried of that since I saw you doing the first steps... It may not be as when you born but... I'm still happy.

Lincoln smiles more at that and hugs her again. Hours later, we see Lynn Sr. coming back to the parking area and waiting for his son and wife. Then... He just saw the white-haired boy.

Lynn Sr. (Confused): Son? Where is your mother?

Lincoln (Joking): Easy: I killed her.

Lynn Sr. (Shocked): WHAT?

Voice: BOO!

The Chef screams like a girl (No offense) in fear. Then, he notices that was Rita and that Lincoln wasn't talking seriously.

Lynn Sr. (Panting): God... I nearly died of fear... Please... Don't do... That... Again...

Lincoln: Sorry dad. We were just pranking you.

Lynn Sr. (Smiles): And by that... (Looks to Rita) Means that Lincoln forgave you.

Rita (Smiles too): He surely did.

Lynn Sr.: Alright! To celebrate, Lynnsagna for dinner!

At that, the Novel Lover and the Comic Fan enter on Vanzilla to go home. Yeah... The story is finishing but with a lesson of life: Always listen to all sides before you punish or scold someone. They may be the culprit or innocent. If it happens, always apologize to that person, by words or actions. And with that... A bond is renovated.

And that is how Rita and Lincoln's bond is right now: Restored.

**THE END**

* * *

**DONE! Thanks for reading!**

**Again, sorry if Lincoln was OOC. I wanted to make a story of the reconstruction of their relationship and this is the best I thought.**

**There will be more one-shot fanfics in the future but it will take time.**

**I hope you really understood what I wanted to show on this. Review to state your opinion.**

**Now, I need to go! Bye!**


End file.
